The Lamnincë
by YellowBox
Summary: In Middle-Earth, a band of hamsters embark on an epic adventure, but perhaps of a smaller size. Maura, the hero Hamster goes off to defeat the evil crow Quáco and save the town's treasures!


**The Lamnincë**

In a hole in the ground their lived a lamnincë, otherwise called a hamster by non-elvish folk. However this hole was not a disgusting hole or a boring, bare hole, it was a hamster-hole, and that means comfort. Maura Kudukluthur was a young black-furred girl hamster who lived in the village of Lamnran.

Lamnran was a Tran-Q town until one fateful day. A Delin-Q red-feathered crow named Quáco came and raised a Fuss-Fuss in the whole town. The crow Off-Doff'd everyone's most Dazzlie items.

Maura Ticky-Ticky'd excitedly to Irima Eldameldor's hole with a gold ring to propose to him.

"My Lovedove will love this!" said Maura excitedly holding her ring while scampering.

However, Quáco swooped in and snatched the ring from Maura's paws.

"Hey!" Heyhoo'd Maura to the crow, while trying to Tack-Q it but missing.

_It took so many sunflower seeds to get that for Irima... _thought Maura.

"Hamgoof.." she Bluhoo'd.

Suddenly an elder hamster with a big blue slipper servicing as a hat, carrying a walking twig approached Maura.

"Hamha!" said the elder ham in a chipper tone.

"Hamha..." returned Maura with much less enthusiasm.

"I'm Oromë Istarincë, who might you be?" said the elder ham, helping Maura up.

"My name is Maura." she said, before pausing and then saying. "Wait, did you say Oromë? Like the hamster wizard Oromë?"

Oromë nodded, as Maura jumped excitedly up and down.

"Now we can retrieve your ring along with all of the town's treasures!" said Oromë confidently.

Oromë reached into has hat and pulled out a few silvery items.

"Wear this and use this. Its made out of fallen Mithril flakes."

Maura wore quilt-like armor of Mithril flake, and a pointy shard piece of Mithril servicing as a knife.

"Oopaa!" said Maura, confidently holding the Mithril shard to the heavens.

"I've brought our mounts." said Oromë, blowing a horn.

"Heke? Like the Misty Mounts?" said Maura, cocking her head.

"No-P, its mounts you ride." said Oromë, Hamlifting ontop of a pig and motioning for Maura to do the same and shouting. "Ya Nortapolca!"

Maura got on her pig and shouted. "Ya Nortalarma!"

The two pigs wasa-wasa'd to the large bushes outside of the village, called Huivatussa by the hamsters.

Oromë hopped off, and the pigs left the bushes as soon as they got off.

They Lookie-d up the Big-Q tree infront of them, called Quácornë.

Maura tried to hop up but slid right back down.

"How are we going to get up there?" huffed Maura.

Before Oromë could reply, hissing could be heard.

Maura looked nervously around before a black cat lunged at them.

"Gasp-P!" whimpered Maura, as more cats came out.

They seemed to be completely surrounded, as Maura kept the cats' claws a few inches away with her shard.

"I got another trick up my hat! My Roa Horn!" said Oromë, pulling out another horn.

Oromë blew into it as the cats looked around nervously.

"Nothing hap-" Maura was cut off by a group of black dogs emerging from the brush.

The cats looked up before being chased off by the dogs, barks echoing into the darkness.

"Liber-T!" said Maura triumphantly.

Maura smiled before Lookie'ing back up the Quácornë tree.

"How are we going to Scoochie up the tree?" said Maura looking hopelessly at the imposing trunk.

"We don't." said Oromë with a wink, Dig-Dig'ing a hole right next to the trunk.

"Ding-Ding!" said Maura realizing the plan and Dig-Dig'ing with him until there were in a tunnel underneath the Quácornë tree.

They climbed up inside the hollowed tree until coming to a hole in the bark. Maura Clingie'd onto the branch.

"I'm too heavy to fit..." said Oromë, testing his weight on the branch before stepping back into the tree. "It looks like you have to go without me. Bye-Q."

Oromë went back down the tree, as Maura sighed and hopped up to the other branch, to the other branch, until she was at the highest branch of the tall tree.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look-" Maura looked down, and couldn't even see the ground below he was so high.

Maura gulped and inched her way to the vacant nest, the Quácomár. She could see the town's Dazzlie treasures was within side it.

She Off-Doff'd the nest, put it over her back and tried to scurry back down.

However a malicious Hardihar erupted behind her. She turned to see Quáco, the red-crow staring its golden pupiless eyes right at Maura.

It swooped in as Maura tried to run, but the crow caught her in its claws. The ferocious bird flapped off the tree with the hamster in its claws who had the Quácomár nest in her paws.

Maura knew she would fall out of the sky if she Stickie'd it with her shard, so Maura did something brave. She, nest in paw, Hamlift'd herself ontop of the crown, grabbed bunches of feathers in her spare paw and shouted. "Your torment over my town is over! I am Maura, your rider!"

The crow was startled, and nervously nodded seeing the sharp shard Maura had in her other paw. Maura smirked and steered the crow to Lamnran. Upon landing, Maura threw down the Quácomár nest down with the town's treasures.

The hamsters cheered, grabbing their belongings, and shouting in joy. "Hamcheer, Maura! Crow-rider and hero of Lamnran!"

Irima, a small white boy hamster, was there in the celebration. Maura grabbed out the ring in her paws and came up to him.

"My Lovedove, I Smoochie you." said Maura, leaning up against him.

"I love you too." said Irima, patting Maura on the head with his paw.

"Will you marry me?" said Maura, holding out the large gold ring.

"Yes Maura, I will!" said Irima excitedly, putting ring around himself.

"Hey what's that funny writing?" said Maura, puzzling out a glowing gold inscription on the ring. "Ash nazg durbatu-"

"Its probably nothing." said Irima, proudly wearing it around her waist.

Oromë walked up to the happy couple, and turned to Maura, saying. "You are a very fine hamster, and I'm very fond of you, but you are only quite a little fellow in a Vast-T world after all!"

"Thank goodness!" said Maura laughing.

**THE END**


End file.
